Hmm, this tastes nice hiccup Who needs you?
by Shippizle
Summary: [NaruSasu, SasuNeji] Naruto catches Sasuke and Neji well... cough Yeah. How does he react? Songfic to Sacrifice by TATU.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this fic. Sorry, but I don't.

Eh… I've had the urge to write something like this for a while now since I've been in a bad mood that won't seem to lift. oO; Yeah.

Just a quick warning: this contains shounen-ai, or boy love. If you don't like that and don't even know what it means, why did you click this story?

Anyways… onto the story!

* * *

_Italics_ Flashbacks 

**Bold** Song Lyrics

* * *

**Song: 'Sacrifice' - TATU**

* * *

**Can you tell me, softly,  
How you'll always haunt me?  
Can you help me,  
Hold me?**

It hurt to see them this way. It hurt too damn much.

It hurt to see them talk, to see them walk next to each other, and even see them just glance at each other. It hurt because he saw the sparks that flew between the two boys. Sparks that he had once known. It hurt because he knew that he would never feel those sparks again. So if it hurts so much to see them together, why does he follow them, hiding silently in the trees? Is it because he can't help to be away from him, because the Uchiha still holds his heart?

**Come to me now, slowly.  
You caress me, smoothly.  
Calm my fears and soothe me.  
Move your hands across me.  
Take my worries from me.**

Dead-on match.

He had to follow the two boys to know what they did when they were alone. He should've known what two boys in love did when they were alone, but no. Uzumaki Naruto was probably the densest ninja in Konoha, anyway. He just kept following the two dark-haired shinobi, without a single thought of what he would see when they had strolled into Sasuke's home.

**I will sacrifice  
I will sacrifice  
All I have in life  
To clear my conscience**

Leaping into a nearby tree, the blonde boy peered into the window that was there and saw a room that looked to be Sasuke's room. 'Ah-ha, there they are!' Naruto thought as he saw Sasuke and his lover enter the bedroom. The smug look immediately disappeared from his face, though, when he saw what they were doing and realized what they were about to do. 'Fucking Hyuuga,' Naruto hissed quietly, watching as Neji threw the young Uchiha onto the bed and cover the smaller body with his own. He couldn't help but feel tears sting his eyelids as he watched the event. The blonde tried to look away, but his body was betraying him. Why couldn't he back away from a sight that he knew he didn't want to see? It was as if he was being given his punishment for waiting too long to make a move. Yeah, that was probably it.

**I will sacrifice.  
I will sacrifice,  
All I have in life.  
Sacrifice, sacrifice.  
Can you feel me, solely,  
Deeper still and wholly,  
With your understanding  
And your arms around me?**

Blue eyes widened a fraction as he gaped at Neji suddenly ripping each other's clothes off. This couldn't be happening… it just couldn't. Sasuke didn't even love Neji truly, did he? Naruto clamped a hand over his chest when a series of painful pulses started in his chest. Still, he couldn't turn away. His eyes were glued to the two boys, hot tears now lining his brilliant eyes.

Sasuke's head leaned back and his back arched off the bed when Neji's pale fingers trailed down his equally pale chest, mouth open showing he was letting out a loud noise.

'Probably a moan…' Naruto thought, sadly and then finally turned his head when he saw the Hyuuga rip off Sasuke's pants and whatever lied underneath. He couldn't watch this anymore. Just as his tears started to spill down his tanned cheeks, the blonde shot off the tree and dashed off. To where? He didn't know. Just away from them. Away from him.

**Can you help me,  
Hold me?  
Whisper to me, softly.  
Move your hands across me.  
Take my worries from me.**

Naruto's feet kept him running for what seemed like miles upon miles upon miles, until he finally collapsed onto his hands and knees, body shaking violently with sobs.

_"Oi, teme!" a grinning Naruto shouted at his friend and rival for the millionth time that day, even though he was tanding right beside him._

_"Hn, Usuratonkachi," said rival responded, a familiar smirk residing across his pale lips. Anything that Naruto was about to say was forgotten once Sasuke had stepped in front of him, causing him to stop walking._

_"Eh, Sasuke?" he asked nervously when the raven faced him and drew closer._

_"Dobe," Sasuke answered, a hand moving to rest on the other boy's cheek, causing his bright eyes to visibly widen. The Uchiha's smirk grew at the reaction, taking note that he wasn't exactly refusing the sudden touch, "you talk too much." With that said, the paler boy closed the distance between them, connecting their lips in a brief, featherlike-kiss. He pulled away after a few moments and took his lack of response as a hint the blonde liked it. Sasuke leaned in for another kiss, but as soon as his warm breath came into contact with the other's tanned skin, he was thrown back onto the ground. The raven looked up just in time to see Naruto darting away. _

Naruto's hands curled into fists as he clenched his eyes shut, feeling an itchy, burning sensation in the pit of his stomach. Slowly, the feeling crawled up his stomach and into his throat until he suddenly lurched foreward, emptying himself of what ramen and other food he might've eaten that day. With his eyes burning with unshed tears, his head tilted up and he saw he had collapsed in a rather putrid alley not far from his home.

**I will sacrifice.  
I will sacrifice,  
All I have in life  
To clear my conscience.**

He wanted to move. He had to move, so he tried... but he failed. No matter how much he tried, he just couldn't bring himself to his feet and make it into his house.

_The blonde Uzumaki had been rushing through the streets of Konoha, looking for a certain spiky-haired Uchiha for a spar, when he heard an extremely familiar voice._

_"Hn."_

_'Hey, that sounds like Sasuke!' he thought to himself and leapt into a nearby tree to see who he was talking to._

_"Is that a yes?" the male Sasuke was talking to responded to the 'hn'._

_'Why is he talking to Neji?' Naruto thought to himself, looking closer._

_"Hn," Sasuke answered again, and Naruto saw that he was smirking._

_Neji just smirked in return and pressed his lips against the other's paler ones._

_Naruto's eyes widened at the sight before himand he forgot why he was originally there. Without looking back at what would happen next, he turned on his heel and hopped off the tree, running off._

That's all he ever did anymore. Run. He'd lost his hyperactive flare long ago. He was sure when exacly, but it was gone. Now he just went through everyday with more masks than he could count.

**I will sacrifice  
I will sacrifice  
All I have in life  
Sacrifice, sacrifice**

During the week after he had first seen Neji and Sasuke kiss, he denied it. There was absolutely /no way/ that Sasuke could be dating that, that... that /Hyuuga/. It was absurd! he refused to believe it. When he would catch himself alone, he found himself wondering why he was getting so worked up about it. Sasuke had a right to love someone, right? Maybe it was the fact that Sasuke loved him first, and now he was jealous because someone else holds his heart.

That's what he believed.

The fact that someone else holds the heart of someone he realized he loved all along, was tearing Naruto apart from the inside out.

When the Uzumaki finally had the strength to pull himself to his feet, it was nightfall. Although he was whimpering pathetically the whole way, he finally got into his house. The blonde immediately truded into his kitchen and to his fridge, proceeding to open the freezer and take out several filled bottles from the back. With a rather demented grin on his face, he retreated to his living room with the bottles after shutting the freezer door.

He had to feel better and doing this would cause that. It always had.

_Naruto stomped into his room and fell onto his bed. He'd had enough. If he heard one more of Sasuke's 'precious' fangirls sob and whine about how their prince charming was stolen away, he'd lose it! The Uchiha had been dating Neji for only a few hours, but it was already starting a riot. Sure, he was bothered by them being together also, but he would never show that in public._

_The blonde bashed his head into his pillow as he felt the familiar sensation of tears burning his usually bright eyes. Why'd he have to feel this way? He didn't understand it. Why did his feelings for the Uchiha suddenly appear as if out of nowhere? Was this just some childish crush and just infatuation, or did he really love his rival? _

_Naruto thought back to how he felt and acted before Sasuke stole a kiss from him. He remembered waking up and getting excited for training because he'd probably spar with Sasuke later that day. He remembered trying his hardest in everything he did just to gain acknowledgement from the raven. He didn't mind as much about other's acknowledgement... he just wanted Sasuke's. He also remembered getting a warm, tingly, sick-like feeling everted the raven /did/ acknowledge him._

_Naruto lifted his head slightly off the pillow. Why didn't he notice before? It had been there all along. He had liked Sasuke the whole time. _

_Wow... now he felt like crap._

_Groaning, the blonde felt the stinging sensation grow and he bashed his head into his pillow again. He had to get his mind off of this... but how? Suddenly, one thing popped into his mind and stood out more than anything else he thought of._

_Alcohol._

_It made you temporarily forget about things, right? Yeah, that sounded good. How would he get it, though, if he's underaged? He doubted he could get it from any adults._

_Maybe he could steal it?_

_Yeah, maybe._

_Probably._

_With that thought, he quickly wiped his eyes, jumped off his bed, and ran out of his house. When he got outside, he found that he could barely see because it was so dark outside. Had he been moping for that long? Feeling a shiver go down his spine, Naruto began to have second thoughts. What was he worried about? He wouldn't become an alcoholic since he was only going to drink this once, so what else was there to worry about? Taking a deep breath, the blonde darted off in the direction of the store where he thought he'd find the wonderous drink._

_Panting heavily, Naruto managed to make it home without being caught. His body was covered in sweat and dry caked various places on his clothes. It was just his luck that it had began to rain. He didn't care, though. His blue eyes averted to the six bottles of hard sake in his hands after he slammed the door behind him. A grin slowly formed across his face and he took a seat in the center of his living room floor, not bothering to lock the door or close the blinds. Who would see him. It was what... well past midnight?_

**I will sacrifice  
I will sacrifice  
All I have in life  
To clear my conscience**

_With one final nod, content with what he was about to do, he opened the bottle and before he knew it, he downed all six bottles. Naruto turned his head to glance around, and discovered that he had trouble focusing his eyes. Giggling quite girl-like, he muttered, "I'm diiiizzy!" He then fell over onto the floor and burst out into a fit of girlish giggles, proceeding to just roll around, knocking over the empty bottles. _

_"Wheeee!"_

The Uzumaki now laid on his back, chest heaving up and down, and small snickers escaping his lips every now and then. The ground was cluttered with bottles of various alcohols. Vodkas, beers, liquors... and even a few wines.

**I will sacrifice.**

The blonde snorted and rolled his eyes at the ceiling. "Screw Sasuke," he slurred, "who needs 'im?!" Naruto closed his eyes and got a vision of Neji ripping Sasuke's pants off. Why was he thinking about that? Wasn't he supposed to forget that?

Damnit, why wouldn't the alcohol work right?!

Turning over, the blonde banged his head against the floor while letting out frustrated sobs. Why couldn't he just forget about Sasuke and move on? Why?! Being so involved in his thoughts and banging his head against the floor, he barely heard the knocking at his door.

**I will sacrifice,**

"Naruto! Open the door, I know you're in there!"

The Uzumaki's head stopped moving and just rested against the cold floor. He must've been at least a little drunk, because he couldn't recognize the voice. "E-Eeeh?" he coughed and gave a snicker as his vision suddenly got blurry. He was going to pass out soon, he could feel it.

"Damnit, open the door!" the voice shouted from beyond the door, banging on the door so hard, the blonde thought it would fall to the ground at any moment.

**All I have in life.**

"Hell, no!" Naruto shouted back, cackling rather idiotically. His blue eyes then fluttered. Yes... it would happen soon. He'd much rather be unconscious when the person saw him than see the look of disgust on their face.

It was just a matter of time...

**Sacrifice, sacrifice**

* * *

Wheeee! It's finished. How was it?  
If any of you are on Neopets and see someone running around and roleplaying with the last half of this as their intro, then don't freak out. That's me. 


End file.
